Battle:002
__TOC__ Overview Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on The Beast God in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once Battle No. 001 has been cleared. Rewards *Strife God Afla Dilith *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem Preparations You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 7 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 3 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Afla Dilith. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Pure General Regil - 50/60% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation *Knight of Holy Light Ark - 50% boost to all parameters & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken *Wind Princess Rozalia - 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates critical damage, 10%/15% damage reduction from Fire and Thunder types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge *Blazing Phoenix Feng - 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & probable resistance against 1 KO attack *Divine Law Kanon - 50/60% boost to DEF and HP with Ignore DEF negation + Status Aliment negation and boost BB gauge when attacked *Auric Echo Eleanor - 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP, 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage *Torrential Scar Holia - 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, restores HP each turn & 15% damage reduction from Fire types *Blazing Dragon Lyonesse - 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 15% reduction to damage taken from Fire, Earth types & slight reduction in damage taken for 1 turn when 5000 damage taken *Furious Thunder Cleria - 50/60% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably restores HP each turn & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken Recommended Units: ' * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Water type, low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB, damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Glorious Hero Krantz - Low BB cost, Light element, remove status ailment, BC/HC drop rate ** Empyrean Juno-Seto - HoT, Light barrier, low/high chance of revive on SBB/UBB, SP - low BB cost, status null ** Fate-Eater Ilm - Water type, BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Sapphire Noble Stein - Water type, status remove, damage taken can restore HP, Water barrier, SP - boost BB when attacked, heal ** Triumphant Blaze Valen - Instant BB fill, boost Def, BB fill and guard miti when guarding (helpful to units switching in) ** Rain (Omni) - Tri-stat buff, boost Def by Atk, BB regen, crit negate, boost Max HP, inflict Atk/Def down ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Fire elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti * Units ** Torrential Scar Holia - Water type, UBB AI, heal, HoT, 10% all stat to the party, boost Rec by Max HP, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down ** Silver Queen Gabriela - UBB AI, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down, nuke, BB when attacked, self stat up, SP - heal, HoT ** Divine Law Kanon - Def up, boost Def by Atk, bb when attacked, status ailment remove/null, critical damage null, SP - heal, elemental damage null, stat down null, Thunder barrier Battle 'Beast God Afla Dilith 'First Form' Skills and Notes: *Has 8,000,000 HP. *Highly recommended to use a Fujin Potion on your mitigator. *''Resonating Chaos'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies *''Lobo Purge'' - 8 combo Dark attack on single enemy & 50% chance to inflict Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick *''Aggression'' - 15 combo Dark attack on all enemies, adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns. *''Ordinus'' - Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns *Whenever UBB is used **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as ''damage to a random target''' *At < 80% HP **Summons God of Decay Zurg *At < 75% HP **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with highest current HP *At < 60% HP **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with lowest remaining HP *At < 50% HP **''Soul Absorption: Tetra'' - Boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical hit rate for 999 turns **''An ominous feeling is in the air.'' - From this point, start to only use up to 3 BB/SBB per turn ***If more than 3 BB/SBB is used in one turn ****''Assimilation'' - Massive Dark attack on all enemies & deals 110~120% of HP as damage **Starts using the following: ***''Dissolving Burn'' - 3 combo Fire and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns ***''Dissolving Liquid'' - 3 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & reduces Rec by 80% for 3 turns ***''Dissolving Soil'' - 3 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies, 80% chance to inflict Poison & 50% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick ***''Dissolving Bolt'' - 3 combo Thunder and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Def by 80% for 3 turns *At < 30% HP **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to a random target **Afla Dilith uses this twice in the same turn *At < 20% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Dark and Afla Dilith's current element attack on all enemies ***Survivable with Dark mitigation on Leader Skill/buff God of Decay Zurg Skills and Notes: *''I will return it all to darkness!'' - Does nothing *''Depravity Level'' - 5 combo Dark attack on single foe *''Darkness Meteor'' - 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Weakness and Injury effect * Every 5 turns **''Zurg gathers dark power.'' - Stays idle ***If 10% HP of damage is dealt to Zurg ****''Argh! A trick!'' - Removes all buffs on self ***If 10% HP of damage is not dealt to Zurg ****''Evil Scream'' - Massive Dark attack on single foe & removes all buffs Strife God Afla Dilith 'Second Form' *Has 15,000,000 HP. *''Effluvia Blade'' - 8 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe *''Wellspring'' - 8 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe *''Resonating Adis'' - 16 combo powerful Fire, Water attack on all foes *''Dark Absorption'' - Powerful attack on all foes & changes element to Water element *''Divine Absorption'' - Powerful attack on all foes & changes element to Fire element *Every 5 turns **''Void Life Activity'' - Powerful attack on single foe & removes all buffs *''Power is gathering in his blade...'' - Follows up with Conqueror Bind **''Conqueror Bind'' - Targets one unit with a massive DoT debuff on the next turn & fully drains BB gauge ***Highly recommended to swap out the affected unit with a benched unit to prevent the DoT-affected unit from dying *At < 50% HP **''A very ominous feeling is in the air.'' ***Guard all next turn ***If 4 or more BB/SBB is used ****''Acculturation'' - 3 combo Fire attack on all foes & removes all buffs on two units ***''Afla Dilith's guard is down'' - Cancels nuke *At < 15% HP **''Divine Destruction'' - 28 combo massive Fire attack on all foes ***UBB mitigation is highly recommended